Fantastic Four 2: A New Beginning
by Harri B
Summary: Sue and Reed have a daughter, she strives to be normal but can she escape her destiny and what happens when she is forced to save the heroes who are captured by a enemy from the past?
1. The Fight

Fantastic Four 2: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: All the charcters unless I made them up are copyright of Marvel and everyone associated with the fantansic four.

Dedication: I dedicate this to my mum, happy mother's day!

AN: This is my first proper fanfic please be nice and I need a betareader!

Fantastic Four 2: Prologue, 16 years ago.

It was a dark evening over the city of New York, just an evening when you know something is going to happen. The people of New York need not to worry as the Fantastic Four were chasing after the thing that was threatening the good people of New York.

Reed wrapped his arms at legs around the bad guy.

"Johnny now!" he shouted

"Flame on" shouted Johnny

Ben pulled Reed off.

"Sue now!" shouted Ben

Sue started to control Johnny's supernova, blood began to pour down Sue's nose. Johnny came out of the firery

"Ben now!" shouted Reed Ben aimed the fire hydrant at the fire and it went out the bad guy was turned to stone.

"Yes!" Shouted Johnny doing a little dance

"Sue!" shouted Reed

He rushed over to her followed by Ben and Johnny.

"Sue?" He asked

"Reed the baby's coming," she said looking into her husband's eyes.

ER was quiet that night until the four members of the Fantastic Four rushed in. Ben was carrying Sue.

"We need help here!" Screamed Johnny.

Members of the ER staff rushed over.

"The baby's coming," Johnny shouted at one of the nurses.

"O.K. let's get her into delivery you three have to stay here," the nurse said.

"She's my wife," said Reed.

"Please Mr Richards we will take care of her." The nurse said trying to calm Reed's fears.


	2. The wait

Fantastic Four 2: The Wait

Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel.

Seven hours had passed. The sun was just beginning to come up over the buildings over New York. Johnny was asleep in a chair and Reed was frantically pacing the corridor while Ben watched him.

"Reed, Susie and the baby will be fine."

"I shouldn't have let her come with us, say if anything has happened to her or the baby?"

"Look, can you guys ever be quiet?" Johnny yawned. "My sister is going to be fine, she's a strong girl, she can take whatever is thrown at her and comes out on the other side of it."

"She's been in there for seven hours." Reed buried his head in his hands. Ben and Johnny looked at each other, and both sat down next to Reed.

"She'll be okay."

Suddenly, the door opened, and the doctor walked out.

"Mr. Richards?" called the doctor.

"Yes?" Reed swallowed nervously.

"My name is Dr. Spencer, I am looking after your wife."

"How's Sue?" asked Reed, worried to hear the doctor's response.

"Your wife is fine," said Dr. Spencer. Reed breathed a sigh of relief.

"The baby?" asked Johnny.

The doctor paused to take in the three worried faces of the Fantastic Four. She smiled and said, "Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby."

"What is the sex?" asked Ben.

"Mr. Richards, congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

She watched as the 3 members of the Fantastic Four shook hands and were congratulating Reed.

Reed turned his attention to Dr. Spencer, "Can I see her?"

"Of course, though for a little while, just one visitor at a time."

"Sure" said Reed.

He paused, until Ben spoke, "Reed go see Susie and your daughter."

Reed broke into a massive smile. "Okay."

"Follow me," said Dr, Spencer.

A/N: Guys, love reviews, thanks to my beta reader Velvet Rope! Keep the reviews coming in. HARRI


	3. baby names

Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films!

A/N: Who's getting ready to see Fantastic Four 2: The Rise of the silver surfer? Does anyone know if there is going to be a 3rd Fantastic Four? Please tell me I love the films and the cast is awesome. I'm counting down the days until August 10th when Fantastic Four 2 is released here in the UK. Okay, enough about the film, I'm sorry I let you guys wait so long for this and thanks again to my beta who's a star! Here is the next instalment of Fantastic Four: 2 A New Beginning.

Reed Richards opened the door to his wife, Susan Storm's hospital room. He saw Sue sitting up in the bed holding the baby. He watched as she was smiling at the baby. He cleared his voice and she looked up.

"Reed?" she asked.

He moved to his wife's side and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Are you okay? Are you both okay?"

"We're both fine," Sue assured him. "Do you want to hold her?"

Reed nodded and Sue gently placed the baby in Reed's arm. "Hello," Reed said smiling at his daughter. He looked at Sue who had a beaming smile on her face. "What?" he asked

"This is a million miles away from a lab," she said.

He sat next to her with the baby in his arms. "This is a million miles away from the lab, but you're my family, my whole world and you and our daughter are and will always be more important than the lab. I love you, Sue Storm, look what we created." He indicated at his daughter. "You are the most strongest woman I have ever met; I want our daughter to grow up like you; not afraid of taking the next step like me, not having to break everything which is simple down into a long scientfic process; I want her to be strong, clever and beautiful like you, her mother." Sue had tears falling down her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I want her to be like me to Reed. I also want her to be like you I want her to be clever like you. You're the most handsome person on all this earth, Reed Richards, and I love you for that.

He smiled at Sue and then at her baby. "What about Jessica? As a name?"

Sue smiled at Reed. "I think that's a great name. Jessica Richards Storm."

They started to kiss. "Hey, Sue," said Reed.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at Reed.

"I think Johnny and Ben want to meet the baby now." He indicated at the window.

Sue looked up to see Johnny jumping up and down trying to look in. "Okay, send them in."

A/N: Once again, thanks to my fantastic beta reader Velvet Rope, you're a star! 


	4. Johnny and Ben's visit

Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films!

A\N: This chapter is short, I know I promise a long chapter next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reed Richards opened the door and Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm entered.

"Hey, Susie, this is for you," Ben indicated at the flowers and balloon.

"Thank you, Ben." Sue smiled at Reed.

Johnny looked at the baby. "May I hold her, please?"

Sue looked at her, Reed, and then at her brother. "Of course." She placed the baby in his arms.

Johnny looked at the baby. "Hello, you, we've all been waiting to meet you. I'm your uncle Johnny, I'm the one who's going to help you have fun, I'm also going to protect you, cos your my favourite person in the whole entire world." He smiled at the baby.

Ben looked at Reed and Sue. "Have you thought of a name?"

Reed smiled. "Her name is Jessica Richards Storm."

"Cool. Hey, Jess," said Johnny he looked at Ben. "Hey, Big guy, want to hold her?"

"I might break her," said Ben in a quiet voice.

Reed placed a hand on Ben shoulder. " You won't break her."

Johnny placed Jessica in Ben's arms "Hello Jessica" he said smiling at the baby

Johnny hugged his sister. "What was that for?" asked Sue with a suspicious look on her face.

"I'm proud of you, sis, you're amazing," admitted Johnny.

Tears were streaming down her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Johnny. "All right, enough emotional stuff, let's celebrate!"

A\N: Thanks once again to my fantastic reviewers and Velvet Rope! All Right, FLAME ON! 


	5. Dinner talk revised

Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films!

A\N: This chapter is short, I know I promise a long chapter next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this has taken so long to update! I need a beta reader, if your interested, just send me a message! This is when Jessica is 4!

13 years ago, Baxter Building, NYC

Susan Storm- Richards, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Alicia Marsters, Johnny Storm and Jessica Storm-Richards were sitting around the dining table. Sue and Alicia were talking about the shopping trip that they had been on that day, Reed and Ben discussed Reed's new invention while Johnny and Jess played thumb wrestle.

"I can't believe that Prada send you clothes to wear for free" said Alicia "Your so lucky!"

Sue laughed "It's nice, but it's weird receiving clothes from people you have never met."

Ben smiled at both of them, he turned his attention to Reed "So egg-head, how's the new invention coming?"

Reed looked up from his notepad "Sorry Ben, just distracted." He put the pen down "The new invention seems to be fine, NASA should be happy with them."

"Good" said Ben, suddenly Jess cheered.

"Yes!"

Reed, Sue, Ben and Alicia turned their attention to Jess and Johnny. "I won again, uncle Johnny!"

"I let you win." said Johnny sulkily

"Your a sore loser, kid" said Ben

Johnny's face broke into a smile "Congratulations sweetie"

"Thanks, Uncle Johnny!" said Jess smiling at him with her toothy grin

"Jess" said Sue "Go change into your night clothes"

"OK mommy" Jess rushed off

_5 minutes later_

Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny and Alicia were talking when Jessica rushed back in wearing her Fantastic Four pjs.

"Look at you" said Ben "You look like a real super hero"

"Thanks uncle Ben" said Jess

"Do you want me or daddy to take you to bed?" asked Sue

Jessica got a serious look on her face "Actually mommy, I want Uncle Johnny to take me to bed and read me a story, because he tells me how he defeated the evil guys all by himself."

Sue, Ben and Reed all raised an eyebrow in Johnny's direction, he shruged his shoulders.

Jess hugged Sue, Reed, Ben and Alicia. "Goodnight mommy, daddy, Uncle Ben, Auntie Alicia"

"Goodnight sweetie."

Johnny picked Jessica up "So what story do you want me to tell you tonight?"

"How you defeated Doom." said Jessica

"Good choice." replied Johnny

"Uncle Johnny?"

"Yes pumpkin?" he asked

"1, I'm not a pumpkin and 2 I can't wait to grow up, so I can be a member of the Fantastic Four."

Johnny shut the door of Jessica's room behind him. Ben turned to Sue and Reed "We might need to change the name to Fantastic Five." They all laughed

Preview of chapter 6:

_Present day, NYC_

It was 6.39 am and loud hip-hop music started to play in the Baxter Building

Reed turned and looked at his wife Susan Storm who groaned "Not again!"

"Guess it's time to head back to school." replied Reed

A\N: Please review!


	6. First day back

Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films! I don't know if there is an Adams High School in NYC, if there is please don't sue me.

A\N: This chapter is short, I know I promise a long chapter next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this has taken so long to update! I need a beta reader, if your interestead, just send me a message!

_Present Day, Baxter Building NYC_

It was 6.39 am and loud hip-hop music started to play in the Baxter Building

Reed turned and looked at his wife Susan Storm who groaned "Not again!"

"Guess it's time to head back to school." replied Reed

_Jessica's room_

Jess Storm-Richards threw aside a skirt, today was the first day back. She was so distracted in thought she didn't hear Sue walk in until she turned the music off. Jess spun around.

"What did you do that for?" She asked

"It's 6.40 am," Said Sue looking at her daughters clothes all around "You might want to wear something warm, it's going to be cold today." She walked out.

_Adams High School, NYC_

Jess walked up the steps into the high school she attended.

"Jess!" Shouted a girl rushing over "Hey! How was your summer?"

"You know same old, same old." Said Jess laughing

"Excuse me?" Said a guy rushing over "Your Reed Richards and Susan Storm of the Fantastic Four's daughter may I have your autograph?" He said putting a photo of her, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben and Alicia in front of her.

"She doesn't give autographs," Said Amy "Come on." She grabbed Jessica arm and pulled her away.

"This is what I hate about my life." Said Jess groaning

"What's that?" Asked Amy

"Being related to the Fantastic Four."

_Baxter Building,_

Johnny Storm took off his $900 dollar sun glasses as he strolled into Reed and Sue's apartment.

"Hey Sis, Reed, big guy." He said addressing the other 3 memebers of the Fantastic Four.

"Kid, enough about the way I look o.k?" Said Ben grumpily

"You's two look exhausted," Said Johnny "Married life keeping you up until all hours?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye

Ben began to laugh, he caught Sue's glare "Sorry." He said

"It wasn't that," Said Sue "It was Jessica."

Johnny smiled. "What did she do now?" He asked

"She started playing music at 6.40 am." Said Reed writing something down on a notepad

"Something is wrong with her." Said Sue

"I agree," Said Ben "When she stayed with me and Alicia last time, I noticed a huge change in her."

"Guys," Said Johnny. "She's 17 years old, she's probably just being a teenager," He looked at Sue "You were one of the worst teenagers I knew, you were moany and grumpy."

Sue threw a look of disgust at her brother. "You never stopped being a teenager."

"Nice sis, real nice." Said Johnny

Suddenly Reeds cell rang. "Reed Richards," He said. "Yes, o.k. we'll be right there." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ben

"We're needed." Said Reed standing up.

"Let's go costume up." Said Johnny strolling off.

A\N: I hope you guys liked it, if so please review. Here is a preview of the next chapter.

_Adams High School, NYC_

Jess stood at the side of the curtain and watched all the parents and other students sitting down in the chairs, she sighed.

"Hey girl," Said Amy coming over, she looked at Jessica's face. "Everything o.k?" She asked

"Look out there." Said Jess nodding at the auidence.

Amy scanned the crowd "Jess, what am I looking for?"

"There not here." Said Jess softly

"Jess," Said Amy. "Something might have came up."

"Yeah," Said Jess laughing "That's what I told myself the last 19 times they didn't show. I don't want all of them to come Amy, just one of them would be nice."

"At least you still have me." Said Amy

"Don't forget me either." Said Rob throwing an arm around Jess.

"Thanks guys." Said Jess smiling

They turned back to watch the princpal on the stage.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my greatest pleasure to announce this year's 3 finalists for the young scientist of the year award." Everybody clapped.

"The three finalists are Alex Deanson, Michael Echolls and the only female student to have made it this far, Jessica Storm-Richards."

A\N: I hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Where was you?

**Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films! I don't know if there is an Adams High School in NYC, if there is please don't sue me.**

**A\N: ****I know I haven't updated in ages! I do apologize but I have really good reasons! I passed my first year at college and have started my second year and the work is harder****, I turned 18 on Friday! Plus I had other ****stories**** to update! But I promise the chapters will be coming quicker****! At the end will be a ****preview**** of chapter 8.**

_Adams High School, NYC_

Jess stood at the side of the curtain and watched all the parents and other students sitting down in the chairs, she sighed.

"Hey girl," Said Amy coming over, she looked at Jessica's face. "Everything o.k.?" She asked

"Look out there." Said Jess nodding at the audience.

Amy scanned the crowd "Jess, what am I looking for?"

"There not here." Said Jess softly

"Jess," Said Amy. "Something might have come up."

"Yeah," Said Jess laughing "That's what I told myself the last 19 times they didn't show. I don't want all of them to come Amy; just one of them would be nice."

"At least you still have me." Said Amy

"Don't forget me either." Said Rob throwing an arm around Jess.

"Thanks guys." Said Jess smiling

They turned back to watch the principal on the stage.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my greatest pleasure to announce this year's 3 finalists for the young scientist of the year award." Everybody clapped.

"The three finalists are Alex Deanson, Michael Echolls and the only female student to have made it this far, Jessica Storm-Richards."

Jess walked onto the stage with the other 2 finalists.

"Go Jess!" Amy shouted

Rob whistled.

_Baxter building,_

"That was so cool!" Johnny exclaimed

"Yeah cool," Sue muttered sarcastically

"Sis, it's not my fault you had nothing to do."

"Johnny, chasing after a thief is great. But when you stand in the rain for an hour doing nothing, it does get boring."

Reed and Ben looked between Sue and Johnny, the door opened and they all looked to see Jessica standing there.

"Hey sweetheart, you're home late," Sue said.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked staring at his niece's face.

"Nothing," Jess said.

"Jess, I know something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong," Sue said.

"Why? It's not like you care what's wrong with me," Jess snapped.

A moment of silence passed.

"What do you mean we don't care? Of course we care," Sue said horrified that her daughter would even think that they didn't care.

"If you care, then where have you been?"

"Jessica, what do you mean?" Reed asked.

"Where have you been for the last 27 parent's evenings? Where have you been when I win awards? Mom, where are you when I want to ask you advice on this guy who has feelings for me? Where are you when I was named captain of the soccer team and leader of the science group? Where were you tonight when I was named the only female student in my whole school to be in the finalists round for young scientist of the year award?

The Fantastic Four looked at each other.

"I've made allowances knowing that your jobs are important but I'm also important and if you never wanted me, you should have never had me," she said bursting into tears and rushing off into her room.

Sue, Reed, Ben and Johnny stared at the door.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of the next chapter.**

"But how can we kill the Fantastic Four?" a man asked

"By kidnapping Susan and Reed's daughter." An eerie voice said floating through the air.

**A\N: You know the drill. Hit the review button for the next chapter!**


	8. Making up for the past

**Disclaimer: Fantastic Four doesn't belong to me, they belong to Marvel and all the lovely people associated with Marvel and the cast of the films!**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 8, so enjoy!**

_Baxter Building_

Sue slowly opened the door to find Jess laying face down on her bed, sobbing.

"Jess, sweetheart," Sue softly spoke sitting down on the bed next to her. "I am so sorry," she said stroking her daughter's silky hair.

"Don't touch me!" Jess snapped, flinching away from her mother's touch.

"Sweetheart, talk to me. You know that we love you, we care about you, and it breaks our hearts to see you like this," Sue admitted.

"You care? Since when?" Jess said sarcastically asked sitting up and scooting over as far away from her mother as she could.

"Jessica, don't say that." Sue felt her heart break at her daughter's comment. "I'm really sorry we've missed things that are important to you. We are going to try harder to be at parent evenings, award evenings and just generally being more around for you. Hey, maybe we can fit in some volunteering." Sue added, hoping to put a smile on her daughter's face.

"Really?" Jess asked, daring to look in her mother's eyes for the first time that evening.

"Really," Sue replied. "So, tell me about this guy." She watched as Jessica's face went bright red.

"Actually there are two guys. Rob's the captain of the football team. He's the star quarterback and really cute. The second guy is Chase." Jess explained, a smile playing on her lips.

"What's Chase like?" Sue asked intrigued on how this guy made her daughter's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"He's my lab partner. He's really nice. We have so much in common, like music and stuff. Plus he loves science."

"You seem to like him a lot more than Rob," Sue acknowledged, hearing the added affection in her daughter's voice.

"Chase is _so_ nice, but people _expect_ me to date Rob because he's the captain of the football team and I'm the daughter of Sue Storm and Reed Richards." Jess said, looking down again, the excitement fading from her voice.

"Listen to me. Don't date somebody because people expect you to. If you love Rob, then date him, otherwise date Chase." Sue said, reaching out to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Thanks mom," Jess replied energetically, her eyes twinkling and her cheeks rosy.

"Your dad wants you to go see him in the lab." Sue said smiling, simply happy because her daughter was happy.

"OK, thanks again mom!" Jessica said happily. She stood up and walked to the door, but stopped, turned around and ran back to Sue, throwing her arms around her and taking Sue with complete surprise, who hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

_Reed Richard's lab,_

Reed sat in his lab talking to Ben about some new adjustments he was going to make to the Fantasticar when Jess walked in.

"I'll leave you two to it." Ben said, groaning as he stood up. "Take it easy on her," he mumbled under his breath to Reed as he walked out.

"Take a seat," Reed gestured to the chair Ben had just vacated.

Jess hesitated before sitting, but took the chair, looking expectantly at her dad.

"I know we've missed so much of you growing up, but that is going to change," Reed admitted sadly, feeling ashamed.

"Dad, I know being a member of the Fantastic Four is important, and I'm not asking you to give that up. I just want you and mom to turn up once in a while, show that you care." Jess explained.

"You know that we all care so much about you," Reed said touching his daughter's hand to reassure her.

"I know you do," Jess admitted. "I'm sorry I shouted."

"That's fine, I love you, no matter what." Reed said looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too Daddy," Jess exclaimed hugging Reed. The two rocked back and forth, soaking up this rare father-daughter moment.

"So, what _is _your science project about?" Reed asked curiously.

"Dad, I can't tell you." Jess grinned watching as Reed's expression went confused.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because it's a surprise. You, mom, Uncle Ben, Uncle Johnny and Auntie Alicia are just going to have to be there for it." Jess said smugly before quickly switching the subject. Watching as he father's jaw dropped slightly at his daughter's stubbornness, obviously inherited from Sue, "Are you making more improvements to the Fantasticar?"

"A few, would you like to help?" Reed asked watching as Jessica's face lit up; he had never let her touch the Fantasticar before.

"Can I?" Jess asked leaping out of her seat, and rushing over to the car.

Reed laughed as he hurried after her, watching this beautiful girl who was becoming a woman before his very eyes. "Here, take a look."

_

* * *

_

Latveria

"How do we destroy the Fantastic Four?" the shorter of the two men asked, scratching the balding spot on the crown of his head.

"By kidnapping Jessica Richard." the tallest man said chillingly, his voice deep and spooky, reverberating through the room ominously.

"But I can't, I'm Mrs. Storm's personal assistant-"

"Fine." The tallest man replied before sending electricity shooting the shorter man's body. "I'll do it myself." He snapped before stepping nimbly over the smouldering body and walked out of the door and into the blackness of night.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter eight.**

"What do you mean, General?" Reed asked.

"I'm bringing in extra help."

"Who?" Ben asked.

"Me," a voice said.

Be, Johnny, Reed, and Sue turned around, shocked, to see...

**A\N: So, who is the extra help? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
